<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As Lucky As You Are by catnip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942552">Not As Lucky As You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip'>catnip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I have no excuses, M/M, really completely pointless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He considers himself the lucky one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Oliver/Adam Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not As Lucky As You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is hardly anything at all, but since I have been having intense writers block since about April... well, I am glad for it anyway! Inspired by, and title taken from This Song Used To Be About You by Kississippi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looked up from what he was doing, and Adam watched as he tried to swat something - a gnat, he guessed - away from his face. The streak of grease that had been still unknowingly brushed along his nose a while ago crinkled up as he frowned. </p>
<p>Adam smiled to himself. Must have missed.</p>
<p>The garage was hot, the fan droning back and forth in one corner doing little but blowing still warm air around. It stunk like oil and other things Adam couldn't name. But he was happy to sit in a little cleared out corner, pretending to focus on his work while Tommy fiddled with his car.</p>
<p>It was nice, to just be there. To be together. To watch Tommy doing something he enjoyed.</p>
<p>He still wasn’t sure what he had done to get this chance, how he could deserve it - but he would take advantage of it until Tommy realized his mistake and changed his mind.</p>
<p>Tommy let out a sigh and sat his wrench down in seeming defeat. “You havin’ better luck than me over there?”</p>
<p>Adam looked down at the notebook in front of him. The page was barely filled.</p>
<p>“Maybe?” </p>
<p>“Right.” Tommy grinned, and Adam tried to hide his own smile, focusing on erasing a word and rewriting it again. “Let me clean stuff up and then we can get out of here.”</p>
<p>We. Adam liked that word. They'd been a team for a long time, but this was something different. Something he had told himself to never expect, and yet.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Tommy took another sip from his water bottle, careful to not let it tilt high enough to crowd his view. The sun setting across the water was as beautiful as it always was; but he wasn’t interested in that.<p>Adam was talking to Kat about something, a long goodbye turning into a longer story. He didn’t mind if it gave him a chance to just observe for a moment. A bunch of them had gotten together for a day at the beach, friends trickling in and out until they were the last ones standing. </p>
<p>Adam laughed at something Kat said, smile going wide and right to his eyes like it did when he was really happy. He caught Tommy staring and turned the smile toward him, giving him a little wave of acknowledgement. All Tommy could do was nod back.</p>
<p>He considered himself a fortunate guy, in a lot of ways. Probably too fortunate. And this might have been the thing that finally tipped those scales.</p>
<p>Adam gave Kat a final hug goodbye, the two parting ways as he jogged over to where Tommy waited.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s fine.” Tommy hopped down off the hood of his car. “You ready?”</p>
<p>Adam smiled again, more subdued this time. But it was a smile only for Tommy. He found himself glad that it was just the two of them now, together. “Yup.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what he did to deserve that smile. But he’d keep trying to do whatever he had to so he could see it every day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>